The invention is concerned with a continuous, moving bed, reactor, useful in the preparation of 3,7-diacetyl-1,3,5,7-tetrazabicyclo-3,3,1-nonane (DAPT). DAPT is a chemical intermediate used in the production of the worlds most powerful military explosive HMX. DAPT is, therefore, a very important compound. Better methods of producing it are being continuously sought by many of the worlds governments. Common to all synthetic approaches, which use the preferred starting materials hexamine, and acetic anhydride, is the need to remove the massive amount of heat generated by the synthetic process. This heat has been measured by serveral independent researchers, and found to be approximately 500 BTU's per pound of DAPT synthesized. A quantity of heat about 3 times greater than the energy given off during the detonation of an equal amount of HMX. For a given synthetic system, the rate of production of DAPT is largely a matter of the efficiency. In other words, how fast can the system remove the heat, which if accumulated could cause the decomposition of the product.
Thus, the overall rate limiting step is the rate at which heat can be transferred through the wall of the heat exchanger. This ultimately determines the yield of the reaction since this is the rate and yield controlling step, greater performance of the system would come from better cooling.
Capitalization, pollution control, safety and operating costs are all of major importance in a production system. If risks can be controlled through a faster and more economical cooling system. This would be of great commercial importance to industry.